Already There
by LauParisi
Summary: "He called her on the phone, a long, long way from home. Just to hear her say I love you one more time." Sometimes when we feel down, we just need to hear those few words or that one voice that'll give you what you need to keep going. A reminder of why you do what you do. A reminder the ones you love are with you.


Hey guys! I'm trying something new by typing my author's note at the top of the page instead of the bottom (Shocking I know). This is a one-shot based off of "Already There" by Lonestar. It's a great song by a great band, you should definitely check them out. The cover art is one of my favorite Legend of Zelda drawings called "A Hero's Right to Bleed" by Kyuumu (AKA it's not mine). There's another one by the same person with Zelda in it tending to his wounds called "A Hero's Right to Dream" both very beautiful and help contribute to inspiring this story. For anyone who reads my other story I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll update as soon as possible. I was in a bit of a slump but I'm better now so except an update soon.

I apologize for any errors. This has been in my mind for some time and I got a really good idea of how exactly to do it, so I wanted to get it done quickly.

I don't own anything. It's a FANfic (duh).

So guys, read, review and I hope you enjoy this!

Note: This story was reedited on 2/6/13

* * *

**Already There**

With a yell the man drove his sword into the foul creature before him silencing it once and for all. The wind tugged at his blood stained clothes as he collapsed to his knees. Panting heavily, he watched the dark liquid fall to the ground beneath him. It took him a moment to gather enough strength to retrieve his sword from the belly of the beast.

His clear blue eyes looked around at the gruesome field around him. With a pained sigh he pulled himself up and walked away from the carnage around him. Once he could no longer smell the bloodshed, his legs gave out from beneath him as if to say this is far enough. Yet, still he pushed himself farther, grabbing clumps of grass dragging his body to a nearby tree. Perspiration lined his forehead as he stuck his sword into the ground and forced himself to sit up as straight as he could. A hand clutched his stomach as he close his eyes. Sweat dripped down his honey colored hair as he did his best to even his breathing.

He opened one eye and glanced down at his abdomen. Blood had already stained though his green tunic and covered his hand. With a groan, he tilted his head back on the rough bark. After a minute, he ignored the protest of his agonizing body and reached around for something in his back pocket. He pulled out a shiny black cell phone and pushed a button, allowing the dark screen to be filled with the image of three small children and a toddler, all with blonde hair.

He chuckled under his breath and glanced towards his sword as he wondered how, in this age of technology, the fate of the world rested on something as old as time? His eyes were quickly drawn back to the image and he quickly punched in numbers he had long since memorized. He tried to control his labored breaths as he held the phone to his ear.

It rang twice before an angelic voice came on the phone, "Hello?" she asked. A smile spread across his cracked lips as he envisioned the violet eyed beauty on the other end of the line.

"Zelda," he breathed into the phone.

"Link!" she gasped. Something wet trailed down his cheek when he heard the sound of kids laughing in the background. She giggled and called out to them words he couldn't quite catch.

"Dear, hold on one moment," she said into the phone and he heard a quiet thud as she put the phone down. Not moments after, crackling was heard and a little voice came on the phone.

"Daddy, when you coming home?" Link swallowed hard and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm already there," He spoke slowly, "take a look around. I'm the sun shine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know," he continued with a meaningful tone only a father could have, "I'm in your prayers. The goddesses know you're in mine." He could hear his wife in the background asking for the phone back.

"I love you, Daddy!" he called before giving back the phone.

"I love you too, son." he answered automatically. There was a sound the phone exchanging hands.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he responded in an equally low tone.

"I've really missed you darling."

"I've missed you too, love."

"How are you? Is everything alright?" her voice taking on a concerned tone, "Are you alright?" He glanced down at his bloody form.

"A few scrapes here and there," he said with a dry chuckle, "But how are you all doing?"

"Oh we're all fine," she said, relief and love replacing the worry, "Aryll still loves birds and is always running off from one thing to the next. Fi's taken quite an interest in reading and loves telling me about everything she learns in kindergarten."

"She sounds just like her mother," he told her.

"I've just put them both to bed," she said a tint of regret in her voice, "they'll be so disappointed to know they missed your call."

"I guess I'll just have to call again in the morning," he said with a quiet laugh that quickly turned into a moan. He pulled his hand away from his stomach and quickly replaced it not wanting to see the gruesome sight.

"Oh really?" Zelda asked excitedly not noticing his whimper. He took deep breath.

"I promise," he could see the small smile the was probably gracing her rose colored lips. A true and genuine one that was reserved only for him.

"They'll love that," she spoke softly, "Collin is becoming just like you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, he speaks less often and when he does it's something truly meaningful. Always looking after everyone, especially those smaller than him. He's so patient with his sisters, little Navi then most. She has your eyes, by the way. Don't spend the night worrying yourself to death over the kids, they'll be alright."

"And you?" he asked "How are you?" he could hear he sigh on the other line.

"I …I really miss you," she said quietly, "I wish you were right here, with your arms around me."

"You'll be in my dreams tonight," he told her, "Know that Zelda, you always are."

"I suppose … but I really need you here with me."

"I am, I'm already there," he told her earnestly, "Don't make a sound, I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shinning down. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll always be there, right until the very end." With a sly grin he added, "Can you feel all the love that we shared?"

"Link!" she scolded him breathlessly, but he could hear the smile in her voice. He could see the blush spread across her cheeks and the way she fluster stroke her golden hair.

"We maybe a thousand miles apart," he continued, "but I'll be with you where ever you are. I'm already there, Zelda, I always will be."

"I love you Link." she whispered.

"I love you too." he heard a click on the other side, signaling the call had ended. He looked up at the sky and whipped a tear from his eye.

Grunting in pain he stood up despite the protest from his body. He grabbed his sword and forced himself to walk, moving on to the next phase in his journey. Every step bringing him closer to his family. No, he thought, they're already here. The bright sun warming on his face, his shadow on the ground. They're the whispers in the wind and they'll be there until the end, until that day he can see their faces in person and feel them, safe, in a tight embrace. They're already here.

They're always here.


End file.
